dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Blighted Manse
Overview Once a popular location for nobility, this castle has fallen into disuse. It remains closely guarded, however. : "My days and nights are spent watching over the Blighted Manse. Built by the previous duke to entertain his court of visiting dignitaries, the Manse was his most prized fortress. As a guard, this job is a quiet one. We are surrounded by woodland and harsh mountains to protect from danger, and since it stays unseasonably cool during the summers, we used to play host to the vacations of the Royal Family. However, now, due to the dark times, The Manse is a shadow of its former self. I'm not sure why it requires such security without visitors, perhaps some family secrets remain inside." The front entrance to the Manse is guarded by Ser Whitby, Ser Ethen, and Ser Josiah. The Manse consists of two main area, the castle itself, and the underground sewers leading to the rear entrance. A locked door between the two areas requires the Manse Key. One cannot enter The Blighted Manse until commencing the quest Duchess In Distress, via the front entrance whilst disguised as a guard using the Set of Royal Guard Armor. The Manse has a back entrance, but it's sealed off until the quest is complete. Inhabitants and loot Manse During Duchess In Distress the Manse itself is patrolled by Soldiers, whilst the sewers are home to Bandits. The patrolling guards are Ser Ross, Ser Tyrone, Ser Dorgann, Ser Kain, and Ser Curtis - each wears Gran Soren armour and shield and carry a broadsword. If the alarm is raised further soldiers will arrive trained in Mystic Knight skills - the soldier's are equipped with Knight's Honor and Steel Beak or a form of Ironclad Staff. At other times the Manse becomes infested with Specters and Goblins. In the Manse there can be found a lot of kindling, substantial gold in one of the guardrooms where there is also an Airtight Flask, plus other minor items and potions around the walls in crates. Sewers In the sewers there is plenty of gold, Balmy Incense, Argence, Silk and other useful materials here. Chests in the sewer areas contain may contain rare quality armours and weapons, including Rooted Gloom, Recluse's Robe, Raptor Cuisses, or Striker's Greaves; a number of chests may also yield a Snakeskin Purse. Other sewer loot may included: Lady's Corset, Noblewoman's Corset, Maiden's Petticoat, Assailant's Bracers, Summery Cowl, Golden Egg, Bastard Sword, Red Over-Knee Boots, Silk Lingerie, Free-Spoken Earring, Plucked Heart, Cast Stone, and Alchemickal Hosen Evil Eye Strategy Vol. 1, and Hydra Tacticsare found here. Achievements/Trophies Simply enter into to unlock the achievement "Into the Manse" Notes: * Upon completion of the Blighted Manse remains accessible via the back entrance where Aelinore was reunited with Mirabelle * For the third pawn knowledge star for the Manse the castle itself must be revisted. Location knowledge markers are at the front entrance hall, the little bridge where Aelinore first asks to be carried, and on the platform near a chest in a dead end (which contains the Noblewoman's Corset or Lady's Corset). *If the alarm is raised during the quest Duchess In Distress Mystik Knight trained guards will appear - they are the only example of such skill using non-Arisen characters encountered in Gransys. (Julien carries suitable equipment, but does not use such skills.) Gallery Blighted_Manse_map.jpg BLIGHTED MANSE-1.png|BLIGHTED MANSE map BLIGHTED MANSE-2.png|BLIGHTED MANSE-2 map key